Galactic Civil War
Galactic Empire/New Empire *Prophets of the Dark Side **Church of the Dark Side **Imperial Knights *Emperor's Hands |side2= Rebel Alliance/New Republic *Remnants of the Jedi Order *New Jedi Order |side3=Various third parties *Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire *Black Sun *Imperial splinter factions and warlords, including: **Ciutric Hegemony **Pentastar Alignment **Zsinj's EmpireStar Wars: The Courtship of Princess Leia **Eriadu Authority **Dooku's Protectorate **Restored Empire **Zero Command **Zaarin splinter government |side4= |commanders1=*Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II † *Emperor Dantius Palpatine *Executor Darth Vader (early/mid war) *Director Ysanne Isard *Grand Moff Willhuff Tarkin † *Grand Admiral Thrawn † *Grand Moff Zigmund Motti *Admiral Gilad Pellaeon *Admiral Natasha Daala *Admiral Firmus Piett † *Admiral Conan Motti *General Maximilian Veers *Moff Leonia Tavira † *Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod † *Count Jard Dooku (early/mid war) *Prophet Jorus Sabaoth *Emperor's Hand Roganda Ismaren *Inquisitor Jerec Alucard † *Inquisitor Tiberius Zann |commanders2=*Chief of State Mon Mothma *Chief of State Leia Organa Solo *Viceroy Bail Organa † *Supreme Commander Gial Ackbar *General Garm Bel Iblis *General Han Solo *General Jan Dodonna † *General Lando Calrissian *General Crix Madine *General Carlist Rieekan *General Wedge Antilles *Jedi Master Luke Skywalker *Commander Bria Tharen *Commander Talon Karrde |commanders3=*Jabba Desilijic Tiure † *Prince Xizor † |commanders4= }} The Galactic Civil War (10 BBY-16 ABY), was a major galactic conflict fought between the oppressive Galactic Empire and the Alliance to Restore the Republic, a rebel faction dedicated to the revival of the Galactic Republic. Origins of the conflict could be traced to the Galactic Senate during the final days of the Old Republic, sometime after the end of the Clone War, where dissenting and prominent Senators, such as Bail Organa, opposed the powers and authority that the newly elected President of the Republic Cosimo Palpatine I began to accumulate under the guise of patriotism and security. After the Senate passed the Emergency Powers Act of 31 BBY, Palpatine soon transformed the Republic into an Empire, becoming its first Emperor for life. Despite several skirmishes in the years after the formation of the Galactic Empire, including a series conflicts on Senator Organa's homeworld of Alderaan, the war did not begin in its real sense, that of an Alliance against the Empire with its goals and ideals laid out for the galaxy, until nearly two decades after the rise of the Empire, when various Rebel leaders signed the Corellian Treaty and issued the Declaration of Rebellion. Likewise, several Imperial citizens, despite the Empire's atrocities, ended up siding with the Empire out of loyalty. Initially, the Empire, especially Cosimo Palpatine II, the second Emperor who had since inherited his father's throne, did not consider the Alliance a threat, but rather as a political tool to further consolidate power that would lead to a massive, unprecedented military build-up and eventually the Dissolution of the Imperial Senate. It would not be until the fateful Battle of Yavin, when rebel Luke Skywalker destroyed the first Death Star, that the threat posed by the Alliance became real to the Empire and more serious measures were drafted to restore Imperial control over the galaxy. The decisive moment came at the Battle of the Imperial system, when the Alliance, against overwhelming odds, defeated the Imperial Military and destroyed the second and third Death Stars, killing some of the best minds in the Imperial High Command. From there, the Empire's control began to gradually decay and fragment, while the Alliance evolved and grew into the New Republic. Peace between the two warring factions was realized in 16 ABY with the signing of the Bastion Accords, ending nearly three decades of constant struggle. The Empire continued to exist as an autonomous entity in the years succeeding war's end, and would eventually enter into an alliance with its former enemy during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Appearances Notes and references Category:Civil wars Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Galactic conflicts